gaia_knightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gaia Guide
An advanced guide to the Gaia Knights powers, Lore, and History. Background: The knights powers originate from a celestial entity named Gaia. Gaia was said to have unfathomable amounts of power. She or it is beyond infinite outerversal, while Gaia is technically beyond the concept of death or gender she is referred to as she. In order to enter a physical universe she created an avatar. The avatar was a force of nature that brought balance to the universe and regulated all intelligent life. The knights Symbiotes are only small portions of her immense power that she had to split for unspecified reasons. When a symbiote is worn by a humanoid creature like Humans, Lilacs, Gaians, or Black Dragon clan members the Symbiote's power can be fully drawn out. The symbiote greatly enhances the users capabilities especially when their compatible. The symbiotes have an array of powers from energy manipulation to magic. Lilacs are the aliens that invade earth during the series. Lilacs are planet poachers, the steal resources and sell planets and sometimes sell their inhabitants into slavery. Lilacs are usually some shade of purple, pink or blue and they have pointy ears. A few lilacs have noses and pupils while others dont due to how they evolved on their home world. Due the the high gravity the average lilac stands around 6'5, Valor is 6'2 and Hendrix is 6'8. The largest and most intimidating of the Lilacs is their monarch King Mortem who stands at 8'10 and weighs 2,000lbs(1 ton). On average Lilac soldiers are strong enough to lift cars and survive small grenade blast, their physical abilities are further enhanced by their bio armor. Lilacs have also been known to create super soldiers like Valor, Metalac, Promethium, and the rest of king Mortem's commanders and Generals, which is why their appearance tends to differ from the rest of the species. The images down below is an examples of what Lilacs look like. Lore: Mr. Poury the knight's mentor was said to be apart of the previous generation of Gaia Knights that disbanded 20 years prior to the start of the series. (Not much is known about them, and its not very important to the story, its just a little history.) Power System: Life energy goes by many names such as Ki, Chakra, or Mana. Life energy is used as fuel for different types of powers. Most characters can only use 1 form of energy of the 3 sub-categories. The Gaia Knights are an exception they can use 2. Pure energy: Pure energy allows its users to fire lasers and use Psychokinesis and Telekinesis. Magical energy: Magic users gain access to all sort of abilities and conjurings. Magic users can manipulate time, probability, and even heal others. Magic users can also conjure weapons, and turn their energy into elements such as fire and lightning. Astral energy: Astral energy is the most powerful form of energy, and very few characters have access to it. Astral energy can not be physically touched or blocked only evaded Ex: Reaper flames burn a person's soul and can't be extinguished except by the user.